


An Outing

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cute, First Date, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Smooth Dean, implied future Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, who has the cutest freckles and most gorgeous emerald eyes, had asked Castiel to go to the movies with him. The problem, however, is that Castiel doesn't know if it's a date or just an outing.</p><p>[Possible sequel to 'You've Got Mail'.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Outing

“Say what now?” Gabriel gasped. He jumped happily from the kitchen table and came over to perch on the far armrest of the couch. “A date?”

Castiel rolled his eyes impatiently, smiling in spite of himself.

“I don’t know if it’s really a date,” he admitted. “I think it’s more of an outing.”

“Which one was it that asked you?” Gabe grinned. He leaned forward with his head propped up on his elbows. “Was it Meg? I thought Meg was over you now?”

Cas shook his head.

“It wasn’t Meg,” he sighed. “It was Dean.”

“Winchester?” Gabriel nodded approvingly. “There are some great genes in that family. Have you seen that tower he calls a brother?”

Castiel put his face in his palm. A muffled, “Can we focus on me, please?” came soon afterward.

Gabriel laughed and then moved forward to plop on the cushion beside his younger brother.

“So, it’s not a date?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Cas shrugged anxiously. The nerves were apparent in his voice.

“Okay,” Gabriel nodded. He turned slightly and looked at Cas straight on. “Here’s what you do, little brother. When you go to the movies, suggest that it would be cheaper to share a drink. If he agrees, you have a shot. Then, when you get into the theater, ask him where he likes to sit. If he says he likes to sit in the back, you’re golden.”

“That does not make sense,” Castiel rebutted. “It isn’t cheaper to get one drink with popcorn. They sell a combination with two drinks and one large popcorn that would cost almost three dollars less. And as for where to sit, the back of the theater is ideal for anyone who doesn’t want to crane their neck to see the film.”

After a moment of open-mouthed silence, Gabriel shook his head.

“That’s all I’ve got.” He threw his hands in the air. “You’re on your own for this one.”

Castiel bit his lip anxiously and began to consider what he should wear for the date.

When he was leaving, Gabe called over his shoulder, “Ask him if his brother’s seeing anyone.”

 

Cas stood awkwardly in the lobby of the theater. His suit and tie seemed much too formal now that he really thought about it. Quickly, he yanked on the blue tie around his neck, intending to pull it off. Before he could do anything more than loosen it, however, Dean showed up.

“Hey, Cas!” Dean grinned. When he walked up, he chuckled. “Your tie is all messed up.”

Almost unknowingly, Dean’s fingers reached up to adjust Cas’s tie properly.

“I like the trench coat,” he added happily. Castiel blushed. “Are you ready?”

“One drink,” Cas blurted out quickly. After a second, he smoothly added, “would be cheaper than two drinks, don’t you think?”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t usually get drinks at the movies. They’re ridiculously overpriced.”

“Oh.” Cas looked at his shoes and tapped his heel to the ground.

Dean continued smiling, probably laughing at Cas’s awkwardness, all the way into the theater.

“Where do you like to sit?” Dean asked before Cas could. When Cas hesitated, Dean added, “I like to sit in the middle of the theater. It has the best sound, you know?”

Cas’s shoulders fell, but he maintained a smile on his face.

“That sounds good to me,” he answered. Although he said it with cheer, there was also a very clear resigned disappointment.

Before they sat down, Cas felt his phone vibrate. He had a text from Gabriel.

_How’s the date?_

Cas frowned, quickly replied, and turned off his phone.

_It’s an outing._

Then, the lights dimmed. The previews ended. The movie began.

Dean’s green eyes were staring intensely at the screen in front of them, but Cas couldn’t help but peek sideways at him from time to time. At one point, Dean almost caught him looking because a child nearby sneezed. Later on, Dean’s hand accidentally hit Cas’s on the armrest.

“Sorry,” Cas whispered. He pulled his hand away.

Eventually, Cas was sucked into the drama of the movie. He was so focused on whether the protagonist would save the world that he didn’t notice when Dean kept glancing over at him. When a jump scare occurred out of nowhere, Cas violently brought his feet up from the ground and threw his hands on the armrest. After a minute, he realized that his hand wasn’t on the armrest at all. Looking down, he saw that his hand was clenched tightly over Dean’s wrist.

“Oh!” he gasped. He blushed and quickly retracted his hand. “Sorry, Dean!”

Dean laughed quietly and turned to watch the movie again.

Three fourths of the way through the movie, Cas still wasn’t entirely sure if they were on a date or an outing. Perhaps Dean Winchester was only aiming to make friends. While Cas considered all of the possibilities, he was entirely oblivious to Dean’s sideways smirk.

Finally, the moment came. In the film, he protagonist was on the path to a righteous victory, the key love interest was on her way to becoming the real hero of the piece, and the antagonist was beginning to understand his mistakes. During the climax, Cas felt a shift in the seat next to him. When he looked around, he found himself suddenly trapped in the green eyes of Dean, who was leaning over the armrest.

The protagonist yelled his final words of his victory speech.

Dean leaned forward.

The antagonist realized that he’d been wrong all along.

Cas froze with sudden comprehension.

The love interest watched as the protagonist and antagonist finally recognized each other for what they were.

Dean’s lips were an inch from Cas’s.

“Cas,” Dean whispered.

“Dean?” Cas answered.

“Do you want,” he said heavily. After a lengthy pause, he finally finished, “to go for dinner after this?”

Cas’s mouth fell open with unhidden distress. After a strangled noise came from the back of his throat, Cas nodded.

Dean smiled. “Me, too.”

Before Cas turned away to hide his embarrassment, Dean reached out and held his neck in position. Then, he leaned forward to close the gap between their lips. For a full twenty seconds, Cas was entirely disoriented and confused. When he felt Dean smooth his thumb over Cas’s jawline, Cas finally kissed him back. When they pulled away from each other, the credits of the movie were rolling.

“That’s in case you haven’t figured it out yet,” Dean smiled.

Cas stared.

“Come on,” Dean laughed. “’One drink saves money’? They sell a combo, you know? It costs less to get two drinks and a large popcorn than to get one drink and one popcorn tub.”

Cas blushed.

“When I suggested the middle row,” Dean continued, “I thought for sure that you’d try to get us to sit in the back. You know, you can see a lot better in the back. You don’t have to crane your neck so much.”

Cas didn’t blink.

“Plus,” Dean laughed, “I’ve had my hand here for the last hour to try to get you to hold it. I mean, why did you think I asked you out?”

Cas finally smiled and grabbed Dean’s hand.

“This is a date?” Cas asked.

“What did you think it was?” Dean laughed. “An _outing_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave comments if you have any!


End file.
